Falling in Love
by fyd818
Summary: A Valentine’s fic for SpaceMonkey0941. Spanky, with a little Sparky thrown in for the fun of it. Pure fluff. Teyla's first person POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: A Valentine's fic for SpaceMonkey0941. Spanky, with a little Sparky thrown in for the fun of it. Pure fluff.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Kissing

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla, Sheppard/Weir

Spoilers: None

Title: _Falling in Love_

Author: fyd818

Dedication: To **SpaceMonkey0941**, my awesome friend, my fellow shipper (and my inspiration), and a truly magnificent fic writer. Go read her stuff, she is fantastic!

Author's notes: This is pure fluff. Trust me, if you don't want your teeth to rot, you'd better turn back now, LOL. I hope you enjoy!

_**Falling in Love**_

by

_fyd818_

Ever since I was a little girl, I hated being pushed into something I didn't want to do. It was my only weakness, the only thing I hated more than the Wraith. Over the years I have learned to curb my rather overzealous and rebellious side, but I still despise being pressured into doing something that I hate.

I have been on Atlantis, and around the people from Earth, long enough to understand most of their traditions, customs, and holidays (most of which I see absolutely no reason for). Valentine's Day, however, seemed to bring the most cheer second to Christmas, so I halfheartedly take place in the celebration, remaining on the fringes of the activity and watching everyone else exchange flowers, cards, paper hearts, candy, and other various trinkets and delicacies. I enjoy holidays, and participating, but this—this was just too much. I was tired of everyone getting along (except for Doctor McKay, but he never gets along with anyone and I didn't foresee any holiday changing that) and exchanging gifts.

It was complete and utter madness.

Colonel Sheppard had endeavored to get me to join in as he tied a bright red ribbon around a bouquet of roses, no doubt stolen right out from the botanist's noses, while carefully grasping under his arm a red heart-shaped box of what I assumed to be chocolate, knowing that it was Doctor Weir's favorite treat and that Colonel Sheppard knew this.

Colonel Sheppard looked only slightly disappointed at my polite declining of his coaxing to join in the fun, but soon forgot it as he headed off for Doctor Weir's office with an excited expression on his face.

I watched him go, shook my head, and headed off to another part of the city, determined to escape the overabundance of paper hearts, flowers, balloons, and lovesick people.

_Lovesick_. There was a term to consider—perhaps it was an Earth illness that overtook them once every year. Even more of a reason for me to escape the madness and find somewhere, and someone, still sane.

I didn't have to look far to find Ronon, who looked just as exhausted of the festivities as I. However, it took a bit more doing to escape the paper hearts, streamers, and balloons.

The only sanctuary we could find was the gym, and in unspoken agreement we both reached for Bantos rods. It was our escape from just about everything; sparring relaxed us both, and offered us a healthy workout, among other things.

All thoughts of Valentine's Day and the Earth peoples' strange behavior was quickly lost as Ronon and I sparred vigorously, exchanging and blocking blows in earnest. Neither of us gained an advantage; we remained evenly matched until I faltered slightly and Ronon took advantage of it, taking me to the floor with a gentle but firm sweep of his leg and push against my collarbone.

He grinned down at me, hand still splayed just beneath my throat, his dark green eyes sparkling with good humor. He didn't say anything, he just sat there and _grinned_ at me.

I poked him sharply in the arm with my Bantos rod, which I'd managed to keep hold of when he'd quite literally swept me off my feet. "You win," I said grudgingly, waiting for him to move his hand and let me up.

Ronon didn't move. He just continued to sit there and grin at me, like he knew something I didn't. Was he really that pleased at beating me? Was this some payback for something I'd done and didn't remember?

I poked him again, a little harder this time. "Ronon?"

I caught the sparkle in his eyes right before he leaned down and kissed me.

_Ancestors!_ Even he had gone mad.

Finally I got over my shock—and a brief bout of consternation—and began to _enjoy_ Ronon's kiss. My Bantos rod clattered from my hand as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, allowing his to slip around me so he could pull me into a sitting position, all the while not breaking the contact between our lips.

For a few moments I went into sensory overload, completely unaware of the world around me as Ronon kissed me, passionately but not roughly.

I moaned when he pulled away, eyes still sparkling irrepressibly, and I concluded that I too had fallen to the madness, but I didn't mind. Perhaps this was why Colonel Sheppard had been trying to coerce me into joining in the festivities. . .

I returned Ronon's smile, deciding that perhaps I didn't mind Valentine's Day, after all. It only came once a year, but I had a feeling deep inside me that I would not only like it when this particular holiday came around again, but that it wouldn't be the only day that love would abound in my life.

_**-THE END-**_

_**Gosh, that was sappy. And Teyla was a little OOC (sorry), but it is Valentine's Day and I was shooting for something a little different. I hope her OOC-ness didn't annoy you too badly, and I hope that you enjoyed this fic!**_


End file.
